


Path

by undertalefa



Series: Entries of a Journal [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefa/pseuds/undertalefa
Summary: stay. don't go. don't leave....but he must continue on.





	Path

**Author's Note:**

> another even shorter piece that's from my journal this year
> 
> thanks for reading :)

red eyes glimmer in the dim shine of the light from above.

 

as he moves away from the light, and into the shadows of the cavern, his eyes grow dark.

cold.

uncaring.

a completely different personality only coming from the change in light.

 

his bare feet take more steps forward

destroying the golden flowers that lie in their path.

the flowers are left without a second thought as he continues on.

broken.

wilted.

dead.

 

this is endless.

 

this will go on and on and on and on an-

 

this path will get darker and darker and darker and dar-

 

the child finally reaches his limit.

he kneels on the ground

letting the flowers embrace him.

 

he looks down, and sits there, having given up.

he is left to his own thoughts.

a cacophony of meaningless voices that all tell him the same thing:

stay.

don’t go.

don’t leave.

 

but eventually the child raises his head

gazing his deep red eyes at the endless path of flowers in front of him.

he continues on.

 

because he can’t stop.

 

 

 

...


End file.
